


Nimue

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I don't know, It's like this weird Olympus thing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta ascends.</p><p>Or</p><p>godhood claims her like a queen and Finnick Odair clings to her as a lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarsaparillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsaparillia/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA

The chains chaff her ankles and her wrists.

She can’t move from the rock more than ten inches.

She is a sacrifice to appease the gods.

She hears screams from the other twenty-three sacrifices, as the large serpent sent to claim the sacrifices.

She doesn’t close her eyes, nor scream.

At almost eighteen Annie Cresta accepts her fate, and lets the waves swallow her hole.

* * *

 

When she wakes, she feels sick.

But she feels unable to be sick, as sea green eyes, glossy like marbles stare at her, unashamedly.

She feels naked, but she feels silk shift the length of her body and she is staring at the most beautiful man in the world.

‘Oh’ she says, and her voice echoes around an empty space. ‘Am I dead?’

The man in front of her, she recognises him-how could she not-every sacrifice from each village name is carved on a wall.

He is Finnick Odair, the handsomest boy in the entire village. Everyone cried when the gods chose him.

He was so young, the youngest ever at fourteen. Everyone said he had so much potential, and for him to be chosen…

It was a tragedy.

Finnick Odair died five years ago, and yet he kneels in front of her, like he’s at an alter, his hands larger, much larger than the fourteen year old she remembers pushing her off the diving cliff, knotting their fingers together.

If this is death, it is a happy death for Finnick Odair has aged to what he would have been, if he had been given the chance to live.

‘No.’ He says, and there is pressure in his hands on hers, like he needs confirmation that she is there. ‘No Annie. You have ascended.’

She cries, and her tears bring the rain.

* * *

 

Finnick explains, when she has stopped crying, what has happened.

Every generation there are two children from each village that are given as sacrifices for turning against the gods.

But every generation one god gives their mercy, and ascends a sacrifice to demi-godhood. They live out eternity, kissed by their saviour and unable to do anything but watch.

It is a cage in every sense of the word, keeping her safe and alive, but unable to interact.  It is just like the chains, keeping her to the rock.

He was chosen by Poseidon, she was kissed by Nimue.

It does not matter which god has chosen them to her, only that she thinks death would be more fitting.

* * *

 

She notices changes in herself, how she looks so much older, so much more beautiful and wiser, but at the same time she looks too young.

It’s a paradox.

She feels so old and so powerful-her tears bring the rain and her screams bring the storm, and yet she is unable to do anything but watch as her family mourns her and moves on.

She clings to her humanity, to that reality with both hands but it slips through her fingers like rain.

And it’s hard to hold on to something when Finnick is holding on to her like she is his anchor.

* * *

 

She thinks a lot.

She thinks a lot about Finnick, and how he spent five years trapped in this limbo, not a god but not a human. A sacrifice, but now a champion, where all he can do is watch.

She knows there are others, but not many leave their perch; they much prefer watching their village evolve and change.

She wonders how sane Finnick is, after spending five years alone.

She thinks he misses intimacy of any sorts because they spend days on the beach talking about anything and everything. He talks and talks, until his voice is hoarse, and he never lets go of her.

She wonders if he is so scared to be alone, that he thinks if he loses contact with her she will disappear in the mist.

* * *

 

Minutes blur to hours, and hours becomes days.

She’s not sure how long it’s been, but it has been long enough for the weight of Finnick’s arm around her neck, and his fingers tracing her spine to feel like it’s natural, like breathing.

And when he wakes her, tangled in the waves and the sand, knotted against him and kisses her, she screams into his mouth.

She can feel herself bleeding into him, and it terrifies her.  She feels like she is losing herself in Finnick Odair, a drop of rain into his ocean, and she stop him.

She should.

 But she cannot stop herself from clinging to his shirt, and trying to enfold him in her body.

There is no else but him in her world now.

* * *

 

One day she wakes up and Finnick is looking at her with a small smile.

Ascension wears well on Annie Cresta.

**Author's Note:**

> Sara's tumblr is Sarsaparillia go wish her happy birthday!
> 
> My tumblr is seevikifangirl.
> 
> But seriously, wish Sara happy birthday!


End file.
